The Indigo Hour
by stormyeyedivine
Summary: Running from her past, Catalina takes refuge in Forks, WA with her uncle Charlie. She is an abomination, a hybrid. Half vampire, half shape-shifter. Thanks to her genetics and abilities she is able to pass as human, even when the Cullens take an interest in her, but with every passing day her past is catching up to her and her secret is getting harder to keep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters of the 'Twilight Saga' belong to Stephanie Meyer

Forks was many things, but it wasn't home. I wasn't sure where home was for me. I wasn't even sure I had a home, not after everything that had happened. I sat wrapped in the comforter my uncle Charlie had bought me, on the bed set he had picked out for me, in the clothes he had ready for me when I arrived and I thought about how much he had done so this could be home to me. Forks was many things, but it was not home.

I shook my head, returning my attention to the school books Charlie had bought me. When I called him two weeks ago, panicked and desperate, from a payphone in Seattle he had immediately set everything up for me to have a life in Forks. He had set up my room, bought me new clothes and a bed set and a laptop and cell phone. He had enrolled me in school and made all the necessary arrangements so I would be ready on my first day. I figured passing as human wouldn't be too difficult, not after all he had done to prepare me. I had never needed to be human before.

I turned the final page of my Human Anatomy textbook as Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called softly. It seemed strange for him to ask permission in his own home. I would never be finished thanking him for all he did for me.

"Catalina, I-"

"Lina," I interrupted, smiling at him warmly. "You can call me Lina, Charlie."

"Lina," He began again, eyeing the textbook. "I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need." He entered the room and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" He pressed.

I laughed lightly.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I assured him.

"You know that if you have any trouble, or feel at all uncomfortable, you can just tell them you don't feel well and call me. I'll-"

"I know, Charlie. I promise. I'll do fine." I took his hand and smiled.

"Right. Of course. You'll be fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, then he looked around the room.

"You do like it don't you? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at the absurdity of it. Charlie had done so much for me. A new room, a new life. A home.

I felt a rush of emotion and hugged my uncle tightly.

"I would have liked very much to grow up with you Uncle Charlie," I whispered, tears tickling behind my eyes.

He sighed, and hugged me back.

"I would've liked that too, kiddo." His voice was tight.

I laughed tearfully, and pulled back, scrubbing at my eyes briefly.

"Kiddo? I'm a hundred and twenty years old Charlie," I admonished teasingly. He cleared his throat gruffly.

"Yes. Well I'm a hundred and forty. So you're kiddo to me." He ruffled my hair and stood up. "I've got duty in the morning. If you do need anything though, just call. Lina." He went to leave, but paused at my door. "I just want you to know… Well, what I mean is, I'm. I'm very happy you're here, Lina."

I smiled at him gratefully as he closed the door behind him.

I hadn't known much at all about Charlie when I was young. His sister was my mother. A shape-shifter. Charlie was my blood, my pack.

But I was an abomination. I was never meant to be born.

My mother was a shape-shifter. Her pack were the Quileutes, the incredible supernatural wolf-shifters of the La Push territory. Wolf was in their blood, dating back to the very beginning. Her pack's bonds were rooted deep. Stronger than family. Until she met my father.

Their love went against all logic. Went against their very natures.

My father was a vampire.

He was a nomad, one of a coven of so-called "vegetarian" vampires. They were travelling through pack territory when my mother and uncle came across them. My mother imprinted, but her loyalty to her pack stood firm. She questioned them, and my father swore that they were animal-drinkers. Golden eyes. The pack leader at the time was Ephraim Black, and he agreed to a treaty with the coven. The second in command, however, was not so understanding. Sam Uley was his name. He wanted my mother. He had since they were young. Her love for a leech of all things drove him to fury. But Ephraim was alpha, and alpha was law.

My mother and father fell deeper in love each day. They were strong, and immortal, and beautiful. She was fire. He was ice. And I was… A terrible mistake.

When my mother discovered the pregnancy she was terrified. Female shape shifters were supposed to be infertile, as were vampires. My conception made no sense. Once the panic wore off, she took me as a miracle. She told my father and he had wild ideas of their love overcoming every possible obstacle. My mother kept her pregnancy from the pack as best she could. I grew rapidly, so she left. Vanished into the forest, kept from shifting for the three months it took for me to be born. I'm told that in the few cases of vampire-human conception, humans have died. They've been torn apart from within. My mother was strong though. She healed as quickly as I could hurt her as I emerged into the world, and there I was. The monster of all monsters. A hybrid.

I grew at an accelerated rate, and I quickly found that my parents genes fought for a balance. I was fast, faster than both of my parents. I was weaker though. I could pull a full grown tree up by its roots but I wasn't strong enough to hold my parents' tickle attacks at bay. My temperature was ever at war in my youth, flashing from the ice of my father's skin to my mother's raging inferno of a fever. My parents found that when I fed on blood, I would level at a cooler-than-human temperature and a humanly tan complexion. When I was angry, or emotional, my temperature would soar. If I didn't feed, my temperature plummeted and my skin lost all color and my hazel eyes would darken and dull. I had inherited my father's need for blood.

We learned eventually that I had also inherited my mother's wolf blood. It was my first shift that condemned us all.

My mother hated being away from her pack. She was sure that as I had grown so rapidly and matured so quickly that Ephraim would accept me once she explained my existence. She took me into pack territory to do so, but we never made it.

Sam intercepted us. He emerged from the trees naked and fuming. He called my mother leech-whore. He called me an abomination. He scared me. My mother struggled not to shift. I had never seen her shift and she didn't know how I would fare with her in her wolf form. Sam slapped her. And the world went red for me. I leapt at him, and suddenly my hands were paws, claws tearing skin as I hit him. He shifted in turn, his black shape sizing up my white wolf form. My mother shifted as he lunged for my throat. He caught hers instead.

I will never forget. The blood. The light leaving her eyes. The scent of death.

I ran. I didn't look back. I didn't shift. I just ran. I was fast, faster than Sam could hope to be. I made it back to my father and shifted back as I crossed our home's threshold. I was screaming. He ran to me.

He deciphered what had happened from my hysterical attempt to explain.

He packed what little we had and we left before the pack could come for me.

Sitting in Charlie's house, in Forks, so close to where it all happened, I closed my eyes. I had to try. After all Charlie had done, after all I had caused him, I had to try. This would be home. It was all I had left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All characters from the 'Twilight Saga' belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I had studied all there was to study. I had scoured textbooks, search engines, and every social media site I could find. A glance at each page and the information was permanently memorized and stored in my mind. Most of it, I found, was highly incorrect. I had spent years of my life studying the history of the world, the in-depth findings in the sciences and mathematics. I was almost stunned at how incorrect the information these humans were receiving was, but still I memorized it all. I was as ready as I could be.

I stood in front of the mirror Charlie had fixed to the back of my door and took myself in. I had fed before arriving in Forks, so I had another week or two before I'd need to feed again. My skin was still warm and flushed from the blood in my system. I could do this. I could be human. How hard could it be? I reminded myself to slouch, and slung the knapsack Charlie had stocked for me over my shoulder. As I went through the kitchen I found a note on the table.

 _'If you don't feel well, give me a call. –Charlie'_

I smiled at the very normal seeming note. 'Don't feel well'. It was fun to play human.

I had adamantly refused Charlie's offer of a new car, so I used the walk to the high school to practice my human pace. I smelled rain heavy in the air and the sky was grey. I smiled. I loved the rain. I felt people watching me walk. Unfamiliar faces were apparently quickly noticed in a town so small. Pulling my hood up and sending my silent thanks to Charlie for insisting that I wear layers, I kept my head down. I arrived at the high school just before 7:00. There were small throngs of humans in the parking lot, laughing and chatting in tired voices. One group started discussing 'the new girl' that they had heard was coming, and I walked faster for the front door.

In the front office sat a middle-aged woman wearing heavy perfume and a bright blue blouse, named Miss Shelly. She handed me my schedule, syllabi and a slip of paper, to be signed by all of my teachers and returned at the end of the day.

"You have a good day hon," She tittered, signing my schedule at the bottom and circling the location of my first class. I thanked her with a smile and left quickly.

I arrived at my first class just after the bell and silently cursed myself.

"Ah, and this must be Catalina." The teacher cocked an eyebrow at me, calculating me. I reminded myself to slouch.

"I prefer Lina," I corrected, and then reminded myself that human teenagers weren't eloquent under pressure. "And um. I'm sorry… For being late." I grimaced and quickly took my seat.

The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Just try not to make it a habit, Lina. And welcome to Forks."

I made it through the day without a single other late mark. I made it through English, World History, and even Gym. Gym was absolutely awful. The pungent scent of sweat and body sprays laid heavy at the back of my throat and I battled my gag reflex as the teacher coached us through laps. I kept myself at the middle of the human pack, making sure my pace stayed as average as possible.

After gym we had a lunch break. I was called over by a girl named Angela, who shared my English class. She was sweet and soft-spoken, and introduced me to her table. Eric, Ben, Jessica and Mike all looked at me in ardent curiosity, and after our brief introductions Mike struck up a conversation with me.

"Hey you're a great runner," He said warmly. I blushed, nervous.

"Am I? I didn't think I was going very fast," I glanced down at the tray of food I was tearing apart. I had no intention of putting any of what the school served into my mouth. Maybe if the pieces were small enough they would look eaten…

"You're form though. You've got, uh. You've got a great form," Mike was continuing. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and Jessica interrupted with a giggle.

"Mike she's new. It's like, beginner's luck or something right Lina?" She gushed. My eyebrows cocked.

"Yeah, probably something like that," I smiled at her. She was watching Mike as though his next move could crush her soul if it wasn't to pay her attention. I felt for her. From what I had read, human hormones could be nasty business. I decided to excuse myself.

"I've got to go guys, I wanted to get to my biology class before the bell." I dumped the tray of torn food bits into the trash, and made my way to the classroom.

Biology, a World Religions elective, and then Pre-calculus: that was all I had to get through, and I would have successfully completed my first human day.

As I entered the classroom, I went to the teacher and explained that I had trouble with blood. Under the syllabus it had mentioned we did blood typing.

"Of course, that's not a problem. Your lab partner actually has a similar problem. Maybe the two of you can collaborate on a make-up assignment instead," He smiled at me. I tilted my head.

"My lab partner?" I repeated.

"Yes, this class is partner-based. We had an odd number but you even it out. You should meet him today, your seat is there at the back." He turned back to the board and I made my way to the table he had indicated just as students began to arrive. A lab partner. I would have to be extra certain to keep myself in check. I would be able to see, hear, and smell much more than my human partner would. I considered this. It shouldn't require too much, I'd just have to be careful.

"Hi," came a soft voice from beside me. I glanced up and froze in place. My breath caught and stopped completely.

Staring down at me was a tall boy with wild bronze-toned hair and pale skin. His eyes were a golden color I was very familiar with.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I think we're lab partners now," He smiled softly at me as he took a seat beside me. As his scent hit me I was sure. Vampire.

He stared at me quizzically, and his brow furrowed slowly. I quickly looked away.

"Lina," I introduced myself very softly, busying myself with the papers in front of me.

I was a shield. My parents had learned as soon as I was born. My scent was unidentifiable as vampire or werewolf. But it wasn't human either. My mind was safe from the gifts of vampires. The only reason I was safe in Forks at all was because I was nearly impossible to track.

I reminded myself to breathe. To blink. To slouch. I struggled to contain my panic. This vampire would know I was different. He may not be able to identify me, but he would know I was no average human. I would be discovered, and discovery would mean… No. I couldn't give myself away now. Not after everything. I forced my panic back, and turned my focus to the board. I could play human. I had played human this far. I could do this.

"Are you alright?" He spoke again, and I did the impossible. I turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel well," I said. "It's probably just the move. The new environment."

He nodded slightly, but his eyebrows were furrowed again. I had perplexed him. And I didn't like that.

The rest of the class passed in silence. He kept glancing at me, and he seemed to be frustrating himself more each time. I acted as human as I could.

When the bell rang, he slid a slip of paper to me. It had a phone number on it. I froze.

"All the partners are supposed to trade numbers," He explained quickly, taking in my apprehension. "In case one of us can't make it to class."

"Oh," I said, and then forced a light laugh. "Alright. Thank you."

The next two classes passed in a blur. I was desperate to get home, to get to safety. When the final bell finally rang I hurried to the front office, turning in my papers and thanking Miss Shelly once more. As I left, I cursed myself for the decision to walk to school. As I exited the building I caught Edward's voice again from the far end of the parking lot.

"Alice, I'm telling you I couldn't hear her at all. At all! And she smelled…" He stopped, and I glanced in their direction. Five. Five vampires stared back at me. Five sets of golden eyes took me in and sparked with confusion.

"Like that," Edward muttered. I quickly turned away and headed towards the trees across the lot. Once within them, I bolted. I ran as fast as I could, taking the forested route around the town until I emerged from the trees by Charlie's house.

I had given myself a task. Don't be noticed. Be human. Blend in.

Now that this coven of golden-eyes knew I was here, and knew I was different, I couldn't be here. I couldn't take the risk.

I hurried inside, dumping my backpack onto the bed and quickly filling it with clothing. I pulled open the drawer where I kept the black cloth satchel that held all I had brought with me to Forks; money, IDs and passports in various names, and a black gold ring set with a ruby.

I paused, pulling the ring out before packing the rest. Along the inside it was inscribed ' _sanguis aeternae'_. Blood eternal. I slid it onto the middle finger of my left hand, where it had rested for the past hundred years.

Blood eternal.

The Volturi did so love their creed.

I took the ring off angrily, throwing it across the room and shutting my eyes. The Volturi had been my home, my family. They had betrayed me. I had no choice now but to run from them. I couldn't be found. Not after all that had happened. Not after all that had been done. I stared down at the backpack. I could leave. I could leave immediately; leave a note for Charlie apologizing for everything. I could run.

But if I ran, I knew I would never find safety again. There would be nowhere like Forks. I would never have a hope at a home. I unpacked my clothes, returned the black bag to its drawer, and went to shower before Charlie got home. I left the ring where it fell. I wasn't a part of that. Not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided not to tell Charlie about the coven.

For one, I didn't want him to be upset. He had done so much to make my time here perfect. Then there was the pack factor. After my mother's death, Charlie had retired from the pack, but he was still present at council meetings. Telling the pack of a vampire issue would endanger my presence in Forks, and I didn't want him to have to choose. So it would be my secret. Another secret.

I set out to make Charlie dinner. I had never cooked before, so I turned to the vast knowledge of Google for guidance. By the time Charlie was home I had a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup waiting for him. He looked shocked and touched, and asked me how the school went in between bites.

"It was great," I said, smiling. "Went off without a hitch."

He nodded. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

We fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the meal, and I cleared his plate. Charlie got a call and excused himself, thanking me again for the meal. Once the dishes were away I moved silently upstairs.

I sat on the bed for a while, absently filling the pages of the sketchbooks Charlie had bought me. I paused, looking out of my window. I put down my pencil, and sat at the windowsill. The sky outside was indigo, the clouds cleared enough that the twilight sky broke through. It cast the trees into black and purple shadows. This was my favorite time of the day. I took a deep breath, and was out of the house in seconds. I undressed just inside the tree line, wrapping my clothes into a bundle and stashing it in the high branches of a tree. I shifted on my way back to the ground, and I took off.

Running as a wolf was one of the greatest feelings in existence. The freedom, the wind in my fur, the fresh air and the rain-soaked earth; it was heaven. I kept running, a barely there streak of white traveling like a shooting star through the trees. I didn't see the cliff coming. Not even remotely.

Suddenly I was falling, tumbling down. Then everything was water. The ocean enveloped me, lifting me and twisting me. I fought the current easily, breaking the surface with my paws first. My muzzle followed quickly. I made my way to shore, shaking the salt water from my fur and licking at my haunches.

I was shaking. I had fallen off of a cliff only once before, on the day I first encountered the Volturi. The flashbacks pressed at the back of my mind, but they were held off by the sound of a howl. I froze, my ears flicking back and my fur standing on end. When the howl was picked up by three more voices, I ran. They grew closer, and I pushed myself faster. I knew I could outrun them, I just had to keep going. I hadn't been paying enough attention. I had missed their territory line completely. I saw the stretch of trees that stood where La Push met the Forks border. I was almost there.

A solid body of russet fur crashed into me from the side. I yelped, pure terror taking over as I tumbled over my own limbs to return to standing. When I saw it was a wolf, I relaxed very barely. The wolf I faced was bigger than me. A male. He had fallen down as well, and he looked baffled by my presence. He must not have been paying attention either. The howls picked up again and he flicked his ears to the sound, whining in confusion. I bolted before he could turn back to me.

I shifted back before I got to Charlie's, climbing the trees and travelling the branches for some added security. I dressed myself and hurried inside.

In the shower I scolded myself silently for my stupidity while wringing the salt out of my amber hair and the dirt off of my body. As I looked down at the dark water swirling around the drain, the flashbacks that had risen to the surface broke through.

Vampiric memory was both a blessing and a curse. It meant I could retain everything, every moment, every thought, every sight and sound and scent to perfection. It meant I could relive anything I chose. My first shift, or the freedom of running, or the feel of new blood coursing through me after a feed; it was all there, clear as if it were happening that moment. But it meant I could get trapped in the memory of things I wished I could forget.

I was brought back to the day my father disappeared.

 _I remembered waking up in our small cabin in the Romanian mountains to find a fire burning and my father gone. It was pouring outside. I couldn't find his scent. Sometimes he would go out to scout us a new home, we never liked to stay in one place too long. But he never left without telling me first._

 _I sat by the fire and kept it fed for days. I tried to tell myself he would return. I tried to tell myself that any minute he would walk through the door, and smile, and apologize for keeping me waiting. On the tenth day, I let the fire die. On the twentieth, I was starving. It had been weeks since I last fed. I had never been hunting without my father. My eyes were black, my skin white and cold as marble. I looked like a true vampire._

 _I gave up. My father would never have abandoned me like this for so long unless something terrible had happened. In my mind I came up with all sorts of scenarios. I imagined Sam finding him. I imagined him falling into a volcano. I imagined him being the first vampire to truly burn in the sun. I was lost without my father. For the first time in my life I considered death. For the first time I craved mortality. I ran in a blind surge of emotion to the cliffs by our cabin. I stared down the sheer face of rock, into the fog that shrouded its base. Even I couldn't see far enough to know where the bottom was. I threw myself forward._

 _As I fell, a scream broke free. Perhaps all the stories were wrong. Perhaps immortals could be killed. Perhaps I would die._

 _But I did not die. I struck the ground and it buckled beneath me, the rocky bottoms crushing my body. For a moment the world was black, but then my super healing began. I lay still, waiting for my bones to piece themselves back together and feeling numb._

 _Shadows moved above me and I opened my eyes. Two cloaked figures stood above me. One lifted me, and we were flying up the mountainside once more. Within minutes we had made it back to the cabin._

 _They laid me down, and began speaking in a language I couldn't understand. Then one turned to me, and began softly asking me questions. He repeated them in different dialects, until he reached English._

 _"Can you hear me?" I looked at him, and I was met with red eyes. Human drinkers. I nodded._

 _"Are you the daughter of Aidan?" He continued. I nodded again._

 _He smiled at me._

 _He was thin, wiry._

 _"My name is Demetri. This is my brother, Felix. We were sent for you, Catalina," he went to lift me again, but I stood. As the last of my joints reconnected I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream._

 _"Who are you?" I pressed, my voice coming out soft and shaken._

 _"We are members of the Volturi guard. Your father came to us," He explained, glancing at Felix. "He asked that our Master take you under wing. He said you were very special."_

 _"Where is he?" I asked, my eyes searching them desperately._

 _"He did not wish to share where he was travelling. Though I'm sure Aro knows. You may ask him when we arrive, if you would like." He gestured to the door._

 _I stared at them, then glanced back at the empty cabin. I was frightened, and confused. I wanted my father to explain himself. If the one they called Aro had answers…_

 _I went to my father's bureau, opened the top drawer and took out his black satchel. In it was a pocket watch his father had given him when he was still human. I held it close._

 _"When do we leave?" I asked._

I was brought out of my reverie by Charlie's voice.

"Lina? You okay in there?"

I realized I was sitting in the shower, the water now cold.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry, coming." I hurriedly shut off the water and toweled myself dry. In minutes I was dressed and downstairs. Charlie was standing proudly in the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you. Come on outside." I walked out with him, looking around.

"What's the surprise, Charlie?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's coming down the street," He laughed. I turned to the road and there it was.

A truck. A rusty red truck driving toward us that immediately made me want to hug Charlie and sing his praises. No more walking to and from the school. No more being watched and fearing the vampires in the parking lot.

I stared at him.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Truly?" I demanded.

"Yep!" He chuckled.

"Charlie! I said no cars!" I cried, but hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it. Thank you."

Charlie was laughing.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" He laughed. "You hear that Jacob? She likes it."

I heard the truck's cab door open, and immediately I was swamped with a familiar scent. I stiffened. The boy that stepped out of the truck was smiling and laughing.

"Well gee, Charlie, I'm glad," He said. He smiled at me.

"Lina, this is Jacob. Jake, this is Lina," Charlie introduced.

"Thanks for the truck…" I said, nervous. The boy before me was familiar for a reason. It was his furry body that had crashed into me as I fled the Quileute pack territory.

"Well, Jake, you staying for dinner?" Charlie called, turning back to the house.

"I'd love to!" The boy responded, looking at me and cocking his eyebrow.

Blast it all to hell. He knew who I was.

As he came up the front steps I hurried inside, busying myself in the kitchen.

Charlie and Jacob sat at the kitchen table, talking about a big game that was coming up. Apparently Jacob's father, Billy, was planning on coming over. Jacob said he was very anxious to meet me. I dropped the knife I was holding. They stopped talking.

"Lina, you okay?" Charlie asked, worried. I took a moment to gather myself.

"Hey, you know the pack is totally cool with you crossing the border right?" Jacob asked. I stopped gathering myself.

"They what?" I demanded, turning around. Charlie looked sheepish.

"Lina, Billy mentioned they had caught an unusual scent and that Jacob had seen a new wolf. I thought it wouldn't be too bad if I just explained that you're a shifter."

"Billy? As in your father?" I turned my interrogation to Jacob.

"Yes. Billy Black. Son of Ephraim," Charlie was trying to get me to reel it in. And his tactic worked perfectly.

"Ephraim Black?" I repeated.

Jacob nodded, brows furrowing at my reaction.

"My grandfather," he clarified.

"You're Jacob Black." I repeated.

"Yeah," he continued, standing and putting his hands out to calm me down. "You're safe with the pack. We all know the story, but it's okay. The treaty stands, and you're pack blood. Your dad's line doesn't matter to us."

I shook my head, my confusion building.

"You're safe with the pack," Jacob repeated. "I promise."

With that I sighed. I looked at him. He looked sincere. Imploring, even.

"I can run in your territory?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he promised.

"I'm safe among your pack?"

"Yes," he assured me. "The pack that was here when you were born have all retired. Our pack now just wants peace and safety for all of our members. You're pack blood. That includes you."

I quickly tried to quiet the words ringing in my head. _Blood eternal._

"Do I have your word as alpha?" I asked. At that Jacob frowned, glancing at Charlie. Charlie's jaw tightened, his mouth forming a straight line.

"You can have our alphas promise if you'd like," Jacob said carefully. "I discussed this with him and he's in agreement. We all are."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You aren't the alpha?" I asked. He blushed. It made him look very young.

"No. I'm not," he admitted.

"Who is?" I was getting frustrated with all of the confusion. This was too complicated for my liking.

"Sam. Sam Uley," I stopped and stared at him.

"Lina, it's not him. It's his grandson," Charlie tried to calm me. I wouldn't have it. I was out of the house in less than a second, running. Always running.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay on this one. I'll try to get a few more chapters up in the next few days. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All characters from the 'Twilight Saga' belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I ran until I reached the black paving of a road. As soon as I reached the rough surface I sank and curled into myself. _This isn't happening._ The wind tore at the trees above me, screaming along with the thoughts in my head. He was alpha. _He was alpha._ How did they let this happen? How could they let this happen? _This isn't happening._

The rustle of a body emerging from the trees brought my eyes snapping up. Jacob stood with his arms held out, as though he was approaching a wounded animal.

"What did you do?" I spat the question at him through gritted teeth.

He flinched, looking at me helplessly.

"What?"

"The Black family has led my mother's pack for generations. What did you do? Why did you relinquish the pack to _him_?" I was snarling, the rumble coming from deep in my chest. It shook my whole body

"I didn't-I mean- Sam came before me, Lina, it wouldn't have been my place to challenge him. I didn't want to challenge him. I don't want to be alpha, why would I?" He was shaking his head, sounding like he was trying to reason it to himself as well as me. Before he could blink I was inches from his face, raging at him.

"Why? _Why_ Jacob? Do you not understand what it is to be alpha? Were you not told the _stories_?" I was mad with fury, my sight blurred and red. "The alpha commands the pack, you _stupid_ ass. The pack must obey. Do you have any idea what Sam Uley is? What he _did_?" Jacob took a step back, his eyes shifting to the woods behind us. I wondered if I was frightening him. I hoped I was.

"That was a different man, Lina. Sam's grandfather. My alpha isn't the same man who-" I cut him off.

" _His grandfather murdered my mother!"_ I was howling, and I abruptly stopped talking, my teeth snapping together as I shut my mouth. I collected myself, the anger gathering at the back of my throat, burning. I glared at the boy before me.

"You do not know what you have done. Pup," I brushed past him, returning to the trees. My pace was erratic as I struggled to keep my fury under control until it crumbled to sorrow like cinders falling to ash. I found a clearing up high enough that I could not hear the cars rushing along the streets below. I lay back in the grass and closed my eyes, holding my breath to allow silence. My hands were trembling against the earth beneath me. I considered running, again. I decided against it, again. My eyes opened and I looked to the stars above me. Memories flooded back before I could stop them.

 _I had been accepted into the guard of the Masters, and I rapidly took my place as Aro's favorite. He showered me with gifts, praise. He even accepted my so-called vegetarian lifestyle. He did try to have me drink from humans at first, saying it would make me stronger, but the warmth was too close to that of my mother. I went into episodes of flashbacks that left me shaken and withdrawn for days, so he allowed me my peculiar diet._

 _With time, as I continued to gain his favor with my eagerness, he even brought me exotic animals to taste, rare species to drink from. He gave me a suite in the West wing with a balcony, so I could go out and gaze over the city and stars. He said that he hoped it would remind me of my mountains. I would spend night after night sitting on the balcony's railing, looking upwards. Most of those nights Demetri joined me. He had become my closest and greatest friend among the Volturi. He would trace the lines on my palm while I told him the stories of the constellations that my father had taught me. One night I told him the first story I had learned._

 _"Orion was a hunter," I was explaining, "The goddess Artemis fell in love with him, but her brother Apollo tricked her into shooting him with an arrow while he swam in the sea. Stricken with grief she immortalized him in the night sky. He was the only one to ever win her affection. She loved him eternally."_

 _Demetri cracked a smile, his eyes flicking up from my hand for a moment._

 _"You are embarrassingly romantic," he teased._

 _I smiled, flipping my hand to tap his lightly._

 _"I just like stories," I said, gazing back at the stars, "I think people told stories about the stars to make them seem more human. The world is less lonely that way."_

 _Demetri gazed up as well._

 _"Are you still lonely here, Catalina?" He took my hand again. I looked at him, considering the question carefully. My smile faded._

 _"I have nightmares," I confided. "About losing my parents again. Or sometimes, about waiting. Waiting at the bottom of the mountain to be put back together and found, but I never heal enough to move and nobody ever comes," I paused. "And I am alone."_

 _Demetri's eyes softened with emotion. He wrapped his arms around me._

 _"Do not be afraid of being alone, Catalina. We found you."_

I had no choice now but to pray that Demetri would not find me again, and the memories cut deeper than I anticipated. I had to make this work. I needed a home. I did not want to keep living alone. Eternity was too long to be alone. I heard the thunder of paws, and sighed. Jacob certainly was persistent.

"I'm sorry I called you a pup. And an ass," I said. He came forward trepidently and whined, ducking his muzzle in acknowledgement. I looked at him, and after a few moments of consideration I sighed.

"I would like to meet your pack alpha." I was whispering. I knew he could hear. "To hear the promise from him."

He let out a rumbling sound of surprise, then tossed his head and came over to nuzzle my shoulder gently. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"It's time for me to meet Sam Uley," I said, and made my way into the trees to shift.

The run to La Push was short, yet my nerves still managed to sky rocket as I ran. By the time we arrived at the scent markers my paws were shaking beneath me and my ears were pressed flat back against my head. I actively forced my tail not to curl between my legs. Jacob sensed my distress and slowed his pace along with me, nudging my haunch with his nose to keep me pressing forward. As we approached a break in the trees, he peeled away from me, and briefly thereafter I heard human footsteps. I shifted as well, pulling the bundle of my clothing from around my leg.

"You don't need to be nervous, Lina," Jacob kept promising as we emerged together from the trees. "Sam's really a good guy. He helped all of us through the transformation. He's a good leader."

I nodded, too nervous to speak.

We came to a small house, golden light pouring from its windows. I could hear the boisterous laughter of young men ringing out from within. I took a deep breath.

"Sam!" Jacob called, pushing the door open. I was met with a warmly lit kitchen, four fully grown shifters sitting around the table along with a human woman. As my eyes passed her I took in the scars that marred one side of her face. My nerves spiked.

"Is this the mutt?" One of the boys asked, only to have another punch him in the shoulder.

"Paul," barked the man sitting nearest the scarred woman. My eyes widened and snapped to him. His voice was a command. It resonated with the power of an alpha. I froze, my breath stopping short. This was Sam Uley. He gazed at me, his dark eyes looking me over. Assessing me. I held back a growl.

"Guys, this is Lina. Lina, this is the pack," Jacob continued introductions as though this encounter was completely normal. There was a pause.

"Welcome, Lina," spoke the alpha. The pack repeated his words.

"Thank you," my voice was low and quiet. My head kept screaming at me that this was enemy territory, that I was in danger, that I had to run. I swallowed back the urge to flee. "Jacob has told me that your pack will allow me to run in your territory safely. I wanted your word, as alpha."

He nodded formally.

"You have my word that we shall not harm you as long as you do not pose a threat to the humans of the area."

My mouth tightened.

"I do not feed on humans. Nor do I intend to harm anybody, human or otherwise," I stated carefully.

"Then you are safe here," Sam Uley quipped.

I stared at him, unsure of how to acknowledge his words. Thoughts and memories rushed to the front of my mind, and suddenly my tongue worked without my consent.

"Your grandfather was Sam Uley too," I rushed through the words. Sam stiffened uncomfortably.

"He was." I stared at him, my eyes greedily waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat, and the pack was visibly unsettled by their leader's discomfort.

"My mother was a member of his pack," I continued when he did not go on, "Were you aware of this?"

"I was," Sam relinquished. I shook. He sighed, looking down in shame. It caught me off guard. "I am truly sorry for my grandfather's actions, Lina. I wish there was something more valuable to offer you in condolance, but I can only assure you that I am not him. You are safe here. That much I can promise."

I nodded slowly, emotions flooding over me faster than I could process them. My eyes pricked, and I swallowed.

"That is all I needed to know," I said quietly, then turned and walked out. I heard voices break out behind me but I didn't care.

Jacob came after me.

"Are you alright, Lina?" His face was genuine, innocent. He meant well.

"Many things have happened since my mother's death, Jacob," I whispered, "It does not make it easier to confront her killer's grandson."

He looked down, looking as though he was wrestling with something.

"Lina I'm so sorry," He finally said, his voice shuddering. I stared at him. He continued, "What did you… I mean, what did you do after? Where did you go?" He looked to me, his curiosity getting the best of him. I was taken aback.

"My father vanished only a few years after my mother's death," I spoke softly, my eyes misting with the memory. "And then I was alone…"

My voice fell silent and I looked up. The stars were getting brighter as night fell deeper and deeper.

"What made you come back here?" Jacob pressed. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not my business. I've just been wondering." He was sheepish now. I imagined he'd be blushing.

"I came here to find a home, Jacob. That is all you need to know."

My eyes opened, and I looked at him again.

"Do you think you could take me home? I don't want to run alone again tonight."

He nodded.

"Of course," he said in a hushed voice. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Once home, I apologized profusely to a very worried Charlie. He waved me off, just hugging me tightly.

"You just got me worried, that's all," He muttered. I hugged him tighter.

After a moment he cleared the emotion from his throat.

"Now," he rubbed his hands together. "How about that dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Review please! This chapter is short but I'm hoping to upload another in a few hours.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Driving the truck to school was a relief. The Cullens were absent from the school as well, apparently for a family trip, which was an even greater relief. I had fallen into a pattern of normalcy with my human friends, and with Charlie too. In the evenings I would make him dinner, and we'd sit together while he watched sports games. I was getting better at recognizing the teams now, and Charlie seemed to enjoy the company.

After a week, I was at ease. I ran freely along the coast now, the pack giving me space and allowing me free reign of their territory. When the new week came rolling in, I was actually looking forward to returning to the high school. Not even the pouring rain that assaulted my windshield on the drive there could dampen my mood.

As I was walking toward the building from my truck, I froze. The Cullens were back. I locked onto their voices as they walked towards the school from the opposite end of the lot. Edward was watching me and I abruptly dropped my keys, busying myself with picking them up as I eavesdropped.

"Edward you're staring," hissed one of them. It was the girl Edward had referred to as Alice.

"She won't notice, darlin'," A new voice murmured, a Southern twang ringing in the boy's words.

I was listening so intently to them that I didn't hear the screech of tires until it was too late. A large dark blue truck was lurching towards me, skidding on the wet pavement. I braced for impact.

Suddenly I hit the pavement, the truck stopping barely a foot away. Edward Cullen crouched over me, his arms wrapped around me. My eyes widened in shock and appall

"You… You stopped the truck," I stuttered out. Was he completely insane? We were completely surrounded by humans! How could he do something so rash and stupid?

I considered what would have happened had he not intervened. The truck was going slowly enough that the impact wouldn't have hurt me too badly. The light battering of my body would have been nothing compared to the damage I would have caused the truck. It would have been nothing compared to being outed when I walked away completely intact. Edward Cullen had risked himself, and had saved me from exposure. Part of me wanted to thank him.

The much larger and more rational part of me, however, wanted to strangle him. He had risked himself, which risked me just as much. If he exposed vampires, the Volturi would intervene. If the Volturi intervened, they would find me.

"You stopped the truck!" I hissed at him, pushing out of his arms. He stared at me for a moment, then shook his head.

"Of course I didn't," He responded. "I pushed you out of the way."

I stared at him, my arms shaking a bit. He frowned.

"You were on the other side of the parking lot. You crossed the entire parking lot and stopped the truck," I shook my head.

"I think you hit your head, Lina… I was standing right next to you. I was going to ask you what I missed in Biology."

Before I could respond we were surrounded by people screaming our names and demanding to know if we were okay. Hands were on me, and Edward was talking, saying I hit my head and needed a hospital. Despite my protests, that's exactly where I was taken. I held my breath until I reached my examination room, struggling as the scent of blood washed over me. I hadn't fed recently enough to be fully in control around it.

I sat there, feeling myself pale and my eyes darken as I tried to focus on things other than the call of the blood rushing through bodies just on the other side of the curtain. When the doctor entered, I almost growled audibly. The man's blonde hair matched his eyes perfectly. Another vampire. I stared at him. _You've got to be kidding me._

"You must be Catalina," his voice was smooth, and he smiled. "Now I know you want to get out of here, I just need to take some vitals. My son Edward says you may have hit your head."

I blinked at him.

"Edward is your son?" I asked.

He smiled.

"He is indeed." He stepped forward. I shrank back. If he tried to take my vitals I would be done. Finished. He saw my retreat and stopped, frowning.

"Are you alright Catalina?" He asked, moving to touch my forehead. I stood abruptly, the panic and the smell of blood catching up with me.

"I don't feel well," I said, then fled, barely maintaining a human pace as I rushed from the curtain. I took a turn down the corridor, and crashed head on into a body. Once again I was caught in the arms of Edward Cullen. He stiffened when he realized it was me, and I rapidly pulled away from him.

"Stay away from me," I spat at him, not thinking. I was shaking, and I wanted desperately to get out of the hospital. He blinked at me in surprise.

"What?" He sounded bewildered, "Are you okay, Lina?"

I glared at him, going to push past. He caught my arm and I stiffened.

"Look, Lina, I'm sorry about earlier. I wish I could explain what happened, I just…" He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. I stared at him. "I couldn't let it hit you. Could I?" His voice was soft now. He was pleading with me. Whether to understand or to explain, I was unsure. I shut my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward," I sighed, "I just-"

A door opening down the hall cut me off. The smell of fresh blood hit me like the waves below the La Push cliffs. I felt myself pale, and my breath caught. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Lina?" Edward's voice was filled with concern. He took my arms. "Lina, what's wrong?"

"I have to go," I whispered.

"Lina you need a doctor, let me get my father," he turned and hurried towards the door I had come through. In seconds I was running again, down the hall and through an exit door. Once outside I gave up on a human pace. Faster than a human eye would catch, I was gone into the still pouring rain. I was so relieved by the fresh, bloodless air. I had no idea that eyes were watching from behind the tree line, following me as I fled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Man okay, this is extremely delayed but here's Chapter 6! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I didn't hear him until he had already caught up. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have waited until I was already in the trees to start running. But the smell… The blood…

I stopped running when I reached a meadow. The wildflowers were damp, as was the grass. It smelled fresh, the rain-stained earth clearing me of any thoughts of human blood. I inhaled deeply. I thought I was safe. I thought I was alone. Until I heard the footsteps behind me, emerging from the trees. I whipped around.

"Edward?!" My voice came out strained and shrill. I froze completely and horror washed over me. The Cullen was watching me in awe and apprehension.

"What _are_ you?" He demanded, his voice low.

I took a step back, afraid of what this creature could do. He would ruin everything. He would ruin it all.

"Please," I found myself begging in a whisper. "Please, _please…_ "

In a second he was inches away from me. He clasped my arms like the world's gentlest vice.

"What. Are. You?" The question commanded an answer. I shook my head, helpless. My lips moved but I couldn't form words. I couldn't force enough air into my lungs to speak. He was too close, and he was holding me too firmly for me to run.

" _Please._ " It was barely audible, even to me. Edward searched my eyes for answers that he would never find. My existence was a flaw in the system. I was impossible.

"You know what I am. I can see it. You knew from the second you met me. That's why I made you nervous," He was puzzling it out. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Are you afraid of me?" His voice was suddenly soft. He sounded almost wounded. My eyes snapped to his face. He looked hurt, and utterly perplexed.

"Not of you." A new voice sounded. A voice that froze me to my bones. A voice I recognized immediately.

Edward turned abruptly to the new arrival. A man with a mess of dirt brown hair emerged from the shadows, a dark amusement prickling in his features.

James.

I backed up quickly, but he was too close. He had seen me. He knew.

"Ciao, Catalina," he greeted.

He had me. He would take me back. He would take me to Aro, and Aro would punish me for leaving. Aro would have me beaten, or broken. He would have me drink fire, as I had seen him do to so many family traitors before me. Blood eternal left no room for betrayal. I would drink flame, so that I could taste death for a brief moment. So that I could appreciate the mercy of my Master. Then Aro would turn me over to Alec and I would be left wishing they had the mercy to kill me instead of spare me.

Edward's eyes widened in shock. James wasn't a shield. All of my secrets, the knowledge I fought so hard to keep buried, were pouring through Edward's mind. Curse his gift.

"Tsk, tsk. Catalina. Running away from home?" James was mocking me. I glanced from him to Edward and back. "And who is this? Your new mate? Alec will be terribly displeased."

I whimpered, and James smirked.

He had been a pet of Aro's for a long time, venturing out into the world and returning with information on all of the covens he had crossed paths with. When someone needed to be found, Aro sent James.

"Be a good girl, Catalina," He purred at me. "It's time to go home. Don't you want to see your Master?"

I growled at him, fear breaking my voice.

"I'm not going back James," I snarled.

"Oh? You want them to come get you instead of me? Do you think Alec will let you ride a plane? You think he won't take you by the throat and drag you all the way across the Atlantic himself? Have you forgotten your family, Catalina? _Sanguis aeternae._ Blood eternal. They will never let you go."

I whined lowly, shaking my head.

"James, please," I begged. My voice cracked.

"Come. Now," He commanded. I trembled.

Edward snarled suddenly.

James' gaze snapped to him, as did mine.

I had barely processed that he had moved when I was flying.

Edward ran faster than any vampire I had ever seen, even with me in his arms. James gave chase but he was quickly lost behind us as Edward ran. He ran until we hit the coast, and then he jumped. I didn't have time to scream. He swam, my arm in his hand, for what felt like hours. I gave up on breathing and simply closed my eyes.

I drifted back to my balcony. To when Demetri would sit beside me and I'd tell him the stories of the constellations. Orion, the hunter. Ursa, the great bear and her cub. Draco, the dragon. Hercules. Cassiopeia. Demetri tracing my hand all the while.

When at last we broke to the surface, we were somewhere cold. Edward dragged me ashore, and I lay on the rocks with my eyes still shut, letting air slowly return to my lungs.

"Lina," he rasped. His voice was croaky, not enough air in his lungs to speak properly. But he was impatient. "What did they do to you?"

I was silent.

" _Lina_ ," his voice came stronger. He was begging. Demanding. "What did they _do_?"

I opened my eyes. High above me, the constellations shone brightly against the indigo sky.


End file.
